prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyprus
'Basics' Politically the island of Cyprus is divided into two parts. The Greek-speaking Republic of Cyprus in the south which is a member of EU and the Turkish-affiliated part in the north which calls itself KKTC. This split is reflected in the phone system as well. In the south different providers operate than in the north and there is no roaming at all between them (even if Vodafone owns a network in every part). A call from north to south is possible but will be billed as a foreign call to another continent. For a tourist it's very easy nowadays to cross the border at Nikosia and visit the other part. But you should know that you will lose coverage soon. Furthermore, the north is not part of EU, so roaming prices are not regulated.Visting the entire island, you may think of buying two SIM cards because of the present situation. In the South, the highest rates for data within the EU are charged right now, so you may compare EU roaming options to it. First the two networks of the south are shown: Cytamobile (Vodafone) and MTN, then the two networks in the north KKTC Turkcell and KKTC Telsim (Vodafone) which are associated to the Turkish phone system. The restrictions about registration and taxes for foreign mobile devices enforced in Turkey (see chapter Turkey) don't apply to Northern Cyprus. PrimeTel ' For pay as you go subscribers, the charge for Mobile Internet is €0.15/MB charged per KB. Pay as you go subscribers can also choose from one of the Mobile Internet plans on offer. In the event you exceed the limit of MB which is included in the package, standard charges will apply for Mobile Internet. * = *Unused data cannot be transferred on to the following month. = To get a Mobile Internet pay as you go plan: * Text the word DATA and the number of MB you’d like to 8133. For example, if you want 100MB, just text DATA100 to 8133. * You will then receive a text informing you that the pay as you go Mobile Internet Plan you requested has been added to your account. * You will then be able to enjoy your Mobile Internet Plan for the next 30 days or until you use up all of your MB! http://primetel.com.cy/en/mobile-service/internet-mobile/ 'Cytamobile (by Vodafone) Cyta is partly owned by the government and Vodafone and the biggest operator in the country giving the best coverage. Their prepaid SIM card is called soeasy. 'Soeasy plan' This plan is for smartphones and talk, text and data. The SIM is sold for 7.50 €. Default rate is 1.015 € per MB After you have consumed the soeasy mobile internet pack you have purchased, the charges that apply are €0,25/ΜΒ unless you purchase a new pack. For this reason they will inform you through an SMS when your pack has been consumed. You can purchase as many mobile internet packs as you like at any moment. Consumption will take place from the pack you have purchased earlier until it is exhausted. 'Vodafone mobile Internet' VMI is their data only SIM which is sold for 14.95 € including 200 MB data. The validity period is extended every time you top-up your account. The extension duration in days is shown in the table below. Your service will be deleted 180 days after the expiration of the credit validity period unless you top-up your account before that date. 'Vodafone mobile Internet holiday pack' Their VMI holiday pack is another data SIM which can be bought for 14.95 € or 20 € with 500 MB included. When you top up, you get the following data: Your service will be deleted 90 days after the expiration of the credit validity period unless you top-up your account before that date. ---- 'Availability' *They sell it everywhere (in supermarkets, kiosks etc.): Store locator *There are reload cards for 5, 10, 20 and 35 € available 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF) and micro-SIM (3FF) available. 'Settings' *APN: cytamobile 'More information' *Cytamobile-Vodafone website in English 'MTN' MTN is the second network operator in the country: Coverage map 'Voice plan' SIM card is available for 7.50 € with 2 € airtime and 20 SMS or 2 € with 1 € airtime. Default rate for data is €1.02 / MB. You can buy these bundles: 'Data Plan' Their data plan is called MTN Mobile Broadband Payasyougo and is sold for 10 € with 100 MB included. Upon the expiration of the validity period of the top-up card, the MTN Mobile Broadband PayAsYouGo service will become inactive but the remaining balance of your account will NOT be lost. If you renew your account within 180 days from the day the service becomes inactive, then your new available balance will be the sum of the two (new top-up data volume + remaining balance). If you do not renew your account within the 180 then your account will be deleted and you will no longer be able to use your SIM card. You can't call from this SIM, it provide only Data and SMS sending (can't recieve). ---- 'Availability' *They sell it everywhere (in supermarkets, kiosks etc.): Store locator 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF) and micro-SIM (3FF) available. 'Settings' *APN: internet 'More information' *MTN website in English TURKISH NORTHERN PART OF CYPRUS 'KKTC Turkcell' KKTC Turkcell is the North Cyprus branch of the leading Turkish network provider Turkcell. The rates are charged in "Kontör" = units. 1 unit is 0.05 TL. 'Start up costs and availability' The SIM card is sold in all Turkcell shops (store locator) for 15 TL with 100 units (worth 5 TL) of credit. 'Data feature packs' Default data rate is 10 units (0.50 TL) per 100 KB. The following packets can be booked: *50 MB, 7 days, 100 units = 5 TL, activation: 50 *100 MB, 30 days, 200 units = 10 TL, activation: 100 *500 MB, 30 days, 300 units = 15 TL, activation: 500 *1 GB, 30 days, 480 units = 24 TL, activation: 1 *2 GB, 30 days, 600 units = 30 TL, activation: 2 *4 GB, 30 days, 1000 units = 50 TL, activation: 5 For activation text code to 1111. Wait until the package is confirmed by text message. Packages can be used on Turkcell network in Turkey without roaming fees. To deactivate text "IPTAL" to 1111. 'Further info' *APN: cepten.kktcell /or/ internet.kktcell *online in Turkish: www.kttcell.com KKTC Telsim (by Vodafone) KKTC Telsim is the main competitor of KKTC Turkcell and a branch of Vodafone Turkey, but is not allowed to be called Vodafone for legal reasons as Vodafone has one network in the south too. Like its competitor, the rates are charged in units: 1 unit is 0.05 TL. SIM cards are available in Tesla Shops (list ) or in Telsim Silver Shops (list). 'Start up costs' They sell a SIM called Tourist package for 25 TL containing 50 international minutes, 500 text messages and 500 MB internet valid for 7 days only. The standard SIM is for 10 TL with no credit. 'Data feature packs' The following monthly data bundles are available and can be booked on tourist and standard SIM: *100 MB, 200 units = 10 TL *250 MB, 250 units = 12.50 TL *500 MB, 350 units = 17.50 TL *1 GB, 480 units = 24 TL *3 GB, 750 units = 37.50 TL *5 GB, 900 units = 45 TL *10 GB, 1100 units = 55 TL *15 GB, 1250 units = 62.50 TL Packages must be booked calling customer service on 548 or in the Tesla Shops (see above). 'More info' *free data roaming without extra charges has been reported in Turkey on the Vodafone network *APN: internet *more info online in Turkish only: www.kktctelsim.com Category:Country Category:Europe Category:MTN